五年
by KacangGoreng88
Summary: Setelah 5 tahun pasca insiden, Eren dan Rivaille bertemu kembali...


'Jangan, pernah meninggalkan aku, ya,' Pepatah itu terus berputar di pikiranku, setahun... tidak tiga tahun... bukan, mungkin lima tahun telah lewat. Bukan juga, telah lama aku tidak menjumpainya, kedua kakiku hampir lumpuh, berjalan 50 meter saja tidak kuat, sungguh memalukan. Hari ini, kupandang ke arah jendela lagi, seperti biasa, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang. Kini aku hanya dapat duduk di kursi roda untuk bergerak, aku rindu kepada hari-hari di mana aku berjalan dengan bebas, 'Tuan, ada tamu yang ingin menjumpai Anda,' Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, di sana berdirilah pelayanku, 'Siapa?' Saya melontarkan pertanyaan, 'Seorang lelaki, diketahui namanya...' Dia berhenti sejenak, tampak berpikir, 'Sepertinya kalau tidak salah, bernama Eren,'

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi hening, tak kuduga, sekian tahun... 'Biarkan dia masuk,' Aku menunduk, entah harusnya aku bahagia apa sedih, '...' Aku pun meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju ke ruang berpintu klasik. Ketika aku memasuki ruang tersebut, kujumpai sosok yang telah lama tak kujumpai, dia berpakaian ala kadarnya, pakaiannya tipis, sedikit terbuka dengan celana panjang bewarna kecoklatan. Tampaknya dia menyadari keberadaanku, 'Sudah lama, ya?' Dia membuka mulutnya dengan pelan, 'Rivaille,' Seketika, luka di hatiku terbuka, sakit, 'Heh, buat apa kamu datang ke sini?' Suaraku, tanpa kusadari, bernada kasar, 'Seperti biasa, kamu berbicara dengan nada yang tidak enak,' Dia memperbaiki posisinya dan mensisipi teh yang disiapkan.

Dia kemudian meletakkan cangkir teh di meja, 'Sini,' dia mengesturkan tangannya agar aku datang ke dekat dia, entah kenapa aku ingin di dekatnya tetapi apa yang aku telontarkan adalah, 'Tidak,' Eren kemudian hanya memandangi aku, dia kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke arah aku, 'Yah... kamu tidak berubah,' Dia menyentuh mukaku dengan lembutnya, 'Lepaskan,' pandanganku mengarah bawah, tidak sanggup aku melihat dia. Eren kemudian mendekati mukanya, 'Tatapan seekor mahkluk ganas,' Matanya tetap begitu indah, bewarna hijau memancarkan sinar lembut, 'Menarik,' dia melepaskan tangannya dari mukaku, aku hanya berdiam diri. Eren kemudian mengambil tangan kananku, dan mengecupnya. Aku kaget, sepertinya mukaku sedikit merah, 'Le..paskan,' suaraku melemah, 'Manis sekali ekspresimu,' dia tiba-tiba tersenyum, 'Di mana dirimu yang dulu itu?' kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam, warna hijau tersebut bergulir menjadi kegelapan, mengerikan, 'Apa yang kamu mau...' Aku melepas paksa tanganku. Eren kemudian mendorongku ke arah jendela.

Ah, sudah siang rupanya namun, sinar di luar sana terlihat lembut. Aku menghela nafas, sedikit demi sedikit, 'Apa ini?' Dia kembali menyentuhku, jari-jarinya menyentuh leherku, 'Kamu, terkluka?' _Hentikan!_\- aku berteriak dalam pikiranku, kemudian dia merendahkan dirinya, 'Siapa?' dia berbisik dengan suara yang lembut sekaligus, menakutkan, 'Tolong, hentikan,' Dia kemudian bertambah dekat, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat begitu terasa di telingaku, bibirnya kemudian menyentuh telingaku. Dia mengigitnya. 'Akh!' spontan aku berteriak, 'He-Hentikan...!' Tak sengaja, tanganku menamparnya, kemudian suasana berubah menjadi hening, Eren mengusap pipinya yang terkena tamparan, 'Wa, wa… tetap kuat seperti dulu, ya…' Dia menaruh tangannya di atas pegangan kursi roda, 'Sayang sekali, sepertinya kakimu lumpuh,'

_A-A-Apa?!_\- 'Karena insiden itu, ya?' ia melanjutkannya, aku hanya dapat menatapnya, mataku memancarkan ketakutan yang tak berarti, 'Bu-Bukan…' Aku menyangkalnya dengan suara lirih. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, 'Mari kita ke kamarmu,' Tanganku bergetar, dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mendorong kursi rodanya dengan pelan mengarah ke pintu, membuka, dan ke arah lorong. _Kamar… kamar…_\- ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungiku di rumah ini dan juga pertama kalinya dia ada di sini, kenapa dia bisa… 'Hmm… hei, kamu,' Eren melambaikan tangannya kepada salah satu pelayan yang tengah membersihkan kaca, 'Kamu, tahu lokasi kamar tuanmu?' _Oh, begitukah_.


End file.
